Romantic
by Meg0613
Summary: Follow up to 4.05 Snitch (Spoilers) Pure Shandy fluff because it looks like our ship is sailing!


Romantic

Follow up to 4.05 "Snitch". Pure Shandy fluff well because the ship is finally sailing!

Thanks James Duff for not teasing us too badly this week and creating such wonderful characters.

Sharon shuffled the food around on her plate as she listened to Rusty talk about…well she really wasn't sure what she was talking about. She just had one word running through her head…romantic. She had no doubt that Andy used that word on purpose, making his intentions clear without actually saying anything more.

"And then I think I will get married and move to Antarctica.." She heard Rusty say.

"What?" She said snapping her attention back to her son.

Rusty laughed, "So you are listening."

Sharon fidgeted a little, "I'm sorry. It's been a long couple of days and"

"And then Flynn finally asked you out." Rusty said pointedly

"What? What makes you say that?" Sharon said getting so nervous she almost knocked over her water.

"Well your reaction for one thing. Not to mention you should have seen the completely ridiculous look on his face when you walked away after talking to him. I think sometimes you guys forget that other people can see you."

"Ridiculous look? Like what?" Sharon couldn't help but ask.

"Oh God Sharon, like the one on your face right now! I don't really get what the big deal is I mean you guys have been going out or whatever you call it for almost two years. So what's changed?" Rusty asked enjoying watching his mother squirm.

"Well nothing really. I guess I don't really know if anything has." Sharon

"It sure seemed like something had changed last week." Rusty pushed a little further. "You know when you were flirting with him in the middle of the murder room before he took Buzz out on patrol and how you worked so hard to go to the game and then had everyone back to the condo to watch the game. Then you flirted the entire time he was there."

Sharon sat there with her mouth open, "I do not flirt." She finally said.

"Oh, yes you do with Flynn anyways. Especially when you are in a good mood or it's a special occasion." Rusty said smugly enjoying himself greatly. "Like I said you guys forget that other people can see you guys."

Sharon sighed and played with her napkin, "Ok, ok, just stop. Let's talk about you. Who is this new friend you've been spending so much time with anyone I get to meet?"

"How about we rent a movie and go home." Rusty suggested now the one eager to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Sharon agreed not wanting the subject of Andy to come back up.

"Sharon you know it's ok if you want to date Flynn right? I'm OK with it if that's what you want? Is that what you want?" Rusty said as they were leaving.

ASASASASASASASASAS

Sharon stood in front of her closet surveying everything she owned. What does one wear to a romantic dinner with the person who has become your best friend? Romantic, why did he have to use that word? Why couldn't he have just asked her if she wanted to go to dinner and then let any romance happen on its own? Well, because in two years it hadn't happened on its own yet. Still he could have just brought it up at dinner not make her stew over it all night and day. She knew why though, he was giving her time to think. He was making his intentions clear without springing something on her. Damn, why did he have to know her so well?

Sharon had thought. She thought all through her dinner and movie with Rusty. She had thought half the night while she tossed and turned in her bed and now as she stood and looked at her closet she was thinking again. She knew that she could send the first signal with what she wore. The question was what signal did she want to send?

That was the thought on her mind when her phone rang. It was Emily.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you?" She answered.

"I'm good Mom. How are you? Freaking out about tonight?" Emily teased

"I'm taking your brother's phone and computer." Sharon groaned.

"Oh don't blame him. Ricky and I have been asking for weekly Andy reports since Christmas." Emily confessed

"You what?"

"Come on Mom. You would never tell us anything. Little brothers have to serve a purpose. Now come on what are you wearing on your big date?"

"I don't know." Sharon said sitting down on the bed. "I don't know that I have anything that's right for a romantic restaurant."

"Romantic? Did he say romantic Mom?"

"Yes" was all Sharon could say,

"Oh my God Mom! So this is really happening! Ok, so stop thinking. Stop looking at all your clothes. Get in the car and go buy yourself something new. I wish I was there to go with you. I've got to go Mom. I have a matinee today. I love you have fun tonight. Well not too much fun it is your first date." Her daughter teased before hanging up.

Sharon took her daughter's advice and went shopping. She found herself in a shop she a shopped in once or twice before. It was where she had bought the black dress she had worn to the Nutcracker. Sharon looked around for a few minutes before a young woman approached her.

"Can I help you?" She asked Sharon.

"Um, yes well, I guess. I have dinner with a friend tonight and I need something to wear." Sharon said nervously.

"I see, well generally women don't shop for a new dress for any dinner so I guess that it's more than just a friend." The sales woman said warmly.

"Well, we work together and we have been friends for a while and now…" Sharon trailed off.

"Now maybe more than friends?" the woman asked

"Yes, I think maybe. He said dinner would be romantic."

"Well then let's find you something romantic, if that's what you want. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I think I do." Sharon said quietly.

ASASASASASASASASA

Sharon checked her reflection in the mirror one more time knowing that Andy would be here any minute. The purple material fell several inches above her knees significantly shorter than her normal skirts and dresses especially with the new heels she bought to go with it. The dress tied around her neck and left part of her back exposed. This was definitely different than anything she had worn when they went out before. She just hoped it was right. She was worried that it was too much and found herself wishing that Emily was here with her.

She jumped a little when she heard Andy's familiar knock on the door. She took a deep breath and went to answer it suddenly glad that Rusty had gone out so that he wasn't there to make any jokes. She opened the door to find Andy standing there wearing what she knew was a new tie and shirt with his purple suspenders holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Andy simply stood there for a minute staring at her for a minute before speaking. "Sharon" was all he could say looking at her with a smile making her nervous. She fidgeted with the dress and looked at the floor.

"It's too much isn't it? I should change…" She started to say.

"No, no, it's perfect, you're perfect, and you're beautiful." Andy said nervously.

Sharon smiled a nervous smile at him, "Thank you, and thank you for the flowers. I love wildflowers." She said taking them to the kitchen to find a vase.

Sharon questioned her dress choice again as they were leaving when Andy went to put his hand on her back as he usually did and it touched her exposed back. She herself stiffen at the feel of his touch. He must have felt it too because he quickly moved it and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sharon was silently frustrated with herself she hadn't meant to send that signal.

The restaurant Andy selected was not as nearby as he let on it fact it was on the beach with an absolutely beautiful view. The restaurant itself was full of tiny tables and candles. They were quickly seated at a table between other tiny tables. A waited came and took their drink orders and explained the specials. Another person came by and asked if they were celebrating anything special tonight to which they both awkwardly said no. Sharon and Andy watched awkwardly as couples held hands and kissed. Two couples got engaged in the first fifteen minutes they were there.

They both stared nervously at the menu for a few minutes. They barely even spoke before they ordered and then after they did the conversation was strained.

"So how was your week?" Andy asked which he quickly realized was a stupid question since they had spent all of their waking hours together this week.

"Pretty much the same as yours." Sharon said with a little laugh.

"How are Nicole and the family?" Sharon asked which was also silly since they had just seen them the day after the 4th for a cook out.

"Good, she was glad you and Rusty came last week." Andy said fidgeting with his napkin.

The conversation died between them. Here they were in this beautiful romantic restaurant and neither of them knew what to say or do. The tension was getting thick and Andy was starting to panic. This evening was supposed to be something special and it was not going well. He could tell Sharon was nervous and he didn't know what nervous meant. Maybe she didn't want something romantic, but then she was wearing that dress that was nothing like anything she had ever worn before. Yet, she seemed so uncomfortable with the whole thing. Usually they could talk for hours without any trouble yet tonight they could hardly put to words together. Andy was so lost in his thoughts he barley heard Sharon excuse herself to the restroom.

Andy pictured her in the restroom calling someone to tell them how horrible the evening was going. Maybe she was looking for someone to rescue her. Andy knew he had to figure something out quickly or maybe there wouldn't be a second date. He looked out the window overlooking the ocean and it hit him.

Sharon was surprised to come back to the table and find Andy standing next to it handing the waiter the signed check and holding a large take out bag.

"Andy? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"We are going somewhere more comfortable." He said and didn't hesitate to take her hand into his as he pulled her along.

"Andy, where are we going?" She asked but made no attempt to move her hand from his as they walked to his car.

"You will see." He said as he pulled a blanket from his trunk reluctantly letting go of her hand. "Do you mind carrying this?"

"OK" She said still not sure what was going on. This time though when Andy placed his hand on her back she didn't flinch.

"Come with me." He said as they made their way to some a long set of steps that led to the beach.

"Andy I am hardly dressed for the beach." She started to protest.

"Take your shoes off. You will be fine." He said giving her his best crooked smile.

Sharon smiled back at him feeling comfortable for the first time all night as she leaned down and took the shoes off. The beach was almost empty and they found a spot where they could be by themselves. Sharon laid out the blanket and Andy took out the food.

"Dinner is served." He said with a smile and was so relieved when he saw her truly smile for the first time that night.

Suddenly everything between them was right again. As they alternated between comfortable conversation and relaxed silence enjoying the waves. When they finished eating Andy went and threw the trash away a came back to find Sharon leaning back looking at the starts. He sat down close to her on the blanket and when she didn't scoot away from him he placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled when she allowed herself to fall slightly against him.

After several minutes he looked down at her and gently moved a strand of hair from her face.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

"Here? Without any music?" She said with a laugh.

Andy reached for his phone and turned on some music before standing up and offering her his hand which she took as she stood up and went willingly into his arms for a dance. He held her closer than he ever had before but not so close that she felt uncomfortable. She sighed as she felt his hand wander slowly against the exposed skin on her back.

Sharon wasn't really paying attention to the music until she heard Andy say, "You know its true right?"

"What?" She hummed lost in the feel of his arms and touch.

Andy laughed and pulled her closer, "Listen to the song Beautiful."

Sharon listened as Eric Clapton sang softly:

And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to a party and everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.

And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see

The love light in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

Sharon leaned her head against him and decided not to over think the words of the song but just enjoy the moment of being in his arms. The song ended and she looked up at him and felt the gaze of his rich brown eyes warm her entire body. He gently tipped her chin up and Sharon felt her heart race as she could feel his breath coming closer to her lips. She thought she should move away but couldn't bring herself to do so. All she could let herself do was close her eyes. She felt his lips brush lightly against hers at first giving her still a chance to move away but she stood there and waited for him to kiss her again and he did. It was a long slow kiss but it asked for nothing more than that. He broke the kissed tenderly and pulled her back down to the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right Andy." She said leaning against him.

"About what?' He asked running his finger through her hair.

"Tonight was very romantic." She said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

The End


End file.
